ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Slip
Time Slip Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Xmas Marks the Spot" (1986) (DVD ts. 09:48-09:50). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It must have been a Time Slip! A door to the past!" (Also known as Time Warp) Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 16:39-16:43). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I would theorize that Bigfoot comes from another dimension and he came here through a time warp." is a paranormal phenomena that occurs when a dimensional rift in the space-time continuum is formed. It causes either two different eras or dimensions to temporarily overlap. Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 02:18-02:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "It's called a Time Slip, a rift in the space-time continuum causing two different eras to overlap." Both the Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters experienced it. History On one Christmas Eve, a Time Slip appeared somewhere in upstate New York before the turnpike. The Ghostbusters stumbled upon it after Ecto-1 stalled. They arrived in Camden Town during the year 1837 and mistakenly trapped the Ghost of Christmas Past, Ghost of Christmas Present, and Ghost of Christmas Future. This altered the history. Instead of repenting, Ebenezer Scrooge declared war on Christmas and wrote "A Christmas Humbug." Scrooge was hailed as a hero and Christmas was abolished for all time. The Ghostbusters returned the ghosts to their proper time and the timeline was restored to normal. Once Christmas Eve was over, the Time Slip also vanished. During Mardi Gras, Malachi possessed the people of Muddy Flat with his magic music. The more people in his control, the more powerful Malachi could become. Mary Cuttie (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:39-07:46). Time Life Entertainment. Mary says: "It can take control of people with his music. The more he controls, the more powerful his magic becomes." With that power, he attempted to push back time to his glory days of 1942. Mary Cuttie (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:08-08:30). Time Life Entertainment. Mary says: "It started back in 1942. He was one of the greatest jazz players ever. Back then, his band put Muddy Flat on the map. He wants to bring back the old days if he can create enough magic music so he-he can push back time." According to Egon Spengler, this Time Slip phenomenon created a discontinuity in the local fabric of the space time continuum which could seriously strain it. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:39-05:42). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It appears there is some discontinuity in the local fabric of the space-time continuum." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:26-06:31). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We're looking at a Time Slip phenomena that could seriously strain the continuum on a local level." If successful, Malachi would induce a chrono-synclastic infundibulum, a world without progression. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:02-10:05). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Yes, it could even lead to cchrono-synclastic infundibulum." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:09-10:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Imagine a world totally without progression from past to present to future." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:14-10:23). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It could be an endless chaotic ever present now. Remember, time is what keeps everything from happening all at once." Malachi and the Time Slip was off set with a correctly tuned counter-oscillation. The anti-distortion vibrations were programmed into musical notation and the Ghostbusters rocked out. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:17-14:20). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We might offset these vibrations with a correctly tuned counter oscillation." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:04-18:14). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Using my computer, I will program the proper anti-distortion vibrations into musical notation. Once they're adjusted, these instruments should counteract Malachi's music." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Play Them Ragtime Boos" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:56-19:01). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We'll match his rhythms with something even more primal and powerful: rock and roll." The ghost and his cronies were dispersed, Muddy Flat returned to normal, and the continuum was preserved. In the New England countryside, a Time Slip formed in a cavern hidden by a large waterfall. The rift led to a parallel dimension inhabited by Bigfoot. Bigfoot's presence in another dimension led to the disastrous build up of cosmic forces. The Ghostbusters returned Bigfoot to his world as the Time Slip closed up permanently. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 15:19-15:25). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "And if we don't stop it, the buildup of cosmic forces could be disastrous." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Camping it Up" (1987) (DVD ts. 19:39-19:43). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "We have to get Bigfoot back to his world and return to our own to restore the cosmic balance." Some time later, while in the process of relocating headquarters due to the development of an expressway, the Ghostbusters bled off energy from the Traps. Peter Venkman made a costly error and the team was teleported to April 10th, 1959. Their presence disrupted the natural order of things. The resulting tear also allowed ghosts to invade that era. Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 05:17-05:19). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Our presence here could disrupt the natural order of things." Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:12-07:18). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "By being here, we're putting a strain on the space time continuum. Apparently, it's torn a hole in the time fabric which ghosts are entering." With a fully charged Trap, the Ghostbusters helped drive them back and resealed the tear by going back to their proper time. Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "It's About Time" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:22-07:25). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "And the only way to close the hole is to go back to our own time?" They returned home to learn they altered history. The Firehouse was to be preserved as a historical landmark because several firefighters stationed there stopped the "Ghost Invasion of 1959." On July 30, 1997, another Time Slip appeared. This time, it was also in the basement of the Firehouse. In an apocalyptic future, a ghost named Tempus led an army and took over the world. A freedom fighter named Isaac attacked Tempus with a Ghost Bomb. Instead of dispersing him, it caused Tempus to split into two and create a Time Slip. Tempus could then co-exist into both eras and Isaac switched places with Kylie Griffin. While the Tempus of the present attempted to open the Containment Unit and fulfill his destiny, the Extreme Ghostbusters and the freedom fighters confined each essence of the entity at the exact spot of the Time Slip. This resulted in another Time Slip. Once Tempus was made one again, he was successfully trapped. Kylie was returned to the present and Isaac to the future. While it is unknown if the future was changed, Egon surmised that time would always be in flux. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Xmas Marks the Spot" *"Play Them Ragtime Boos" *"Camping it Up" *"It's About Time" Extreme Ghostbusters *"Ghost Apocalyptic Future" References Gallery Collages SnowcoveredAreainXMasMarkstheSpotepisodeCollage3.png|As seen in "Xmas Marks the Spot" PossessedVillagersinPlayThemRagtimeBoosepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Play Them Ragtime Boos" CenozoicErainPlayThemRagtimeBoosepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Play Them Ragtime Boos" MalachisBandinPlayThemRagtimeBoosepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "Play Them Ragtime Boos" GBvsMalachinPlayThemRagtimeBoosepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Play Them Ragtime Boos" GhostbustersinPlayThemRagtimeBoosepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Play Them Ragtime Boos" Primary Canon 016-06.png|As seen in "Play Them Ragtime Boos" 016-10.png|As seen in "Play Them Ragtime Boos" 016-11.png|As seen in "Play Them Ragtime Boos" BigfootsWorld.jpg|As seen in "Camping it Up" ItsAboutTime09.jpg|As seen in "It's About Time" TimeSlipEGB01.jpg|As seen in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" Category:Term Category:Environmental